


Hidden Agendas

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_roadtrips/profile"><b>100_roadtrips</b></a>, Challenge #225, "Pawn". A drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hidden Agendas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**100_roadtrips**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_roadtrips/profile), Challenge #225, "Pawn". A drabble.

  
He knew he was their pawn. A golden-haired canary to be sent into the mines of Hontou Castle. Sanzo doubted that the Sambutsushin gave a fuck as to whether they actually made it back home alive, so long as Gyumaoh's resurrection and the Minus Wave was stopped.

But they were his pawn too. Sanzo had a vow to keep - a vow made half his lifetime ago - to get his master's Seiten scripture back. _His_ scripture. That was Sanzo's priority.  

So he let them think he was doing what they wanted, and let them fund his quest for salvation and revenge.


End file.
